


To the Music

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Music, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't know much about current music trends (or particularly care) but he once heard Maroon5 during the course of a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Music

Sherlock doesn't know much about current music trends (or particularly care) but he once heard Maroon5 during the course of a case. He was instantly hooked and spent his next cocaine trip memorizing every song they'd written, performed and covered to date. He's secretly pleased, and not so secretly condescending, when John professes surprise that he knows all the words to 'Moves Like Jagger'. 

Sherlock will never tell him that the song reminds him of his first years in Uni and out from Mummy-and-Mycroft's thumb. He also will neglect to mention that a certain other song reminds him of a certain doctor and that he spends long nights awake listening and dreaming and wishing and fantasizing. 

Its a fruitless endeavor, regardless.


End file.
